Together
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: Both closed their eyes, concentrating on the other's heartbeat while waiting for death to take them.


**This is a sort or re-write of the last scene in Failsafe with Robin and Kid Flash, with more slash. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin frowned as he re-thought over his plan. If everything went well, hopefully everyone would be okay. <em>If. <em>He honestly doubted everyone would be okay, though. He was well aware of what happened to those hit by the alien rays, even if Wally and M'gann refused to believe it. He knew the harsh truth of the situation. But he would let his friends continue to hope, because then they would have a reason that they needed to be able to fight. Robin watched along with Wally and Conner as the two Martians faded from view, J'onn assisting M'gann with density shifting into the ship.

_"Ready and in position!" _M'gann reported to the rest of the team through her mental link. That was Conner's cue. The metahuman turned to look at the youngest of the team, who gave him a nod in reassurance. Then Superboy took off, taunting the aliens while destroying their ship.

_"Now or never!" _Came Superboy's voice, a hint of urgency in his tone.

Robin was now riding on Wally's back as the red head ran, the speedster's hands holding the Boy Wonder's thighs to keep him steady. Robin had a secure grip around Wally's collarbone, hiding his face on the side of Wally's neck from the harsh, cool winds. They came closer to the edge of the cliff and suddenly they were flying, landing into the ship with a roll. They quickly hid from the robots, waiting for the coast to be clear.

_"Way's clear! Go!" _Robin and Wally proceeded to move, before hiding from another android. A loud crash behind them caused them to jolt, both of them turning to see a fallen robot and the two Martians standing there. Robin signaled at everyone to go, and they set off towards the power core again, when suddenly M'gann stopped and fell to the floor.

_"No... He's gone..." _She whispered brokenly as quiet sobs escaped her. Wally quickly rushed over, trying to comfort her.

_"It's alright! We'll find him with Artemis. I know it!" _Wally's tone was strong, but his eyes showed his fear.

_"No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose." _J'onn said firmly, revealing the cold, hard truth.

_"No, you're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive! She's-!" _Wally insisted, refusing to believe she was gone, _dead. _

_"Stop it, KF," _Robin quickly interceded, grabbing Wally by his costume and pulling him close, "_I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here! Artemis is gone." _Robin ignored the jealously that sparked as he saw Wally's heartbroken expression over Artemis and continued on.

_"But our mission still holds purpose. To destroy this Mothership." _Robin restated what they were here for with a tone of authority, releasing the speedster from his grip and beginning to walk off. Robin understood why Wally felt so upset. Wally had regretted not telling the blonde archer that his true feelings were that she was an important asset to the team, and that they all- including him- cared. He felt guilty.

But there was no time to mope around and sulk now. They still had a mission. Only half of the Young Justice team was left, along with Martian Manhunter. But there was still a mission they had to complete. Their top priority was to blow up the Mothership and hopefully stop the invasion, saving the earth in the process.

The group arrived in the room with the power core. Robin quickly looked at some data on his holo-comp, confirming his thoughts.

_"This is the power core. Blow this, and the whole Mothership blows!" _Robin jumped over the edge they all had been hiding behind, running down the narrow walkway. He did a flip and landed onto one panel that was closer to the core, gasping as he suddenly felt himself being pulled towards the center. He struggled against the strength of the pull, falling and beginning to slide down.

He couldn't deny the warmth he felt as Wally jumped down and went after him, grabbing his hand as they both began to fall, never once letting go. Robin quickly used his grappling hook, stopping them both in midair, Robin grunting at the weight pulling him down. He gritted his teeth as noticed another alien robot appear, the gun aimed at them. It was quickly taken out by Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter, and then M'gann proceeded to use her telekinesis to ease them down gently. Robin quickly set to work, removing the straps lined with bombs and setting the timer.

_"You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here." _Kid Flash's forest green eyes widened at the realization as he stared at Robin. Robin merely stared back, not denying the speedster's claim.

_"Four minutes. Let's go!" _Robin jumped up, beginning to run to an exit, Kid Flash and the Martians not far behind. As they all neared the door, it suddenly slammed shut, trapping them inside.

_"Perfect." _Wally mumbled sarcastically. He gasped as he heard a noise behind him, looking to see a few of the robots. They all quickly dodged the beam that shot where they once stood, hiding behind random machinery.

Things were shaking all around them, explosions filling their ears.

_00:00:16_

_"Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go." _Robin ordered through the mental link M'gann had established. The timer was ticking, and soon the whole ship would be blown to bits. Along with them if they didn't get out.

_"No! We won't leave you!" _M'gann argued, her eyes sad and pleading. She didn't want to see anyone else disappear, she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"_That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors!" _Robin insisted, refusing for the Martians to stay. They had a chance, they could escape and survive, so they needed to get out. She finally yielded as she and her Uncle J'onn shifted out of the ship and safely outside.

_00:00:10_

Robin watched as the numbers continued to drop, inching closer to the end. His masked eyes met Wally's emerald gaze, asking a silent question. _Are you ready?_

The image of Wally's serious, piercing green eyes wouldn't ever leave him as Wally gave him a firm nod for an answer. _Of course. Till the end. _

With that, Robin gave him a nod in return before dashing into battle, hurling batarangs at the multiple androids while Kid Flash sped around and knocked them down.

_00:00:05_

"Hey Wally," Robin called as he flipped over another robot and disabled it, "You should get out of here while you still can!" Robin landed with a soft thump, turning around to find Wally standing directly in front of him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him behind some large machinery, out of the line of fire.

_00:00:04_

"Not without you!" Wally yelled over the loud noises, fingers moving to curl in the raven-colored hair as he pulled back to look at the brunet.

"I'll be right behind you!" Robin lied, fully knowing that Kid Flash would call his bluff. They have known each other for years; they knew each other better than themselves.

_00:00:03_

"Liar. No you won't." Wally retorted, green eyes blazing as he stared down at the younger teen.

"You can try to vibrate your molecules and get out the door! Then you can run and escape! You still have a chance! Why won't you just go!" Robin tried once more to reason with the speedster, feeling guilty knowing that the red head planned on staying and dying with him.

"You're an idiot, Rob," Wally slid down to the floor, bringing the smaller teen to his chest, a chuckle escaping him, "You know why." Robin's breath hitched as he heard those words, his arms wrapping around the speedster and squeezing.

_00:00:02_

"I love you, Dick." Wally whispered sweetly, running a thumb along Richard's pale cheek. Gently, he removed the domino mask to reveal shining azure eyes. "I'm not leaving you behind."

_00:00:01_

"I love you too, Wally."Was the softly stated response as the pair wrapped their arms tighter around the other, knowing these were their final moments. Both closed their eyes, concentrating on the other's heartbeat while waiting for death to take them.

_Together. _

_00:00:00._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seriously. <em>All the feelings in that episode. **


End file.
